Soul Contract
by ParkHanaIsback
Summary: SJ FF/Family/Brothership Chapter 1 Jungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai membenci Kyuhyun adik laki-laki nya,ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tetapi rasa sakit hati menutup segala nya - Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengembalikan semua nya seperti semula meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa nya dan menukarkan kebahagiaan nya Chapter 2 sudah di perbaiki! Chapter 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Contract**

 **0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

 **Chapter 1**

Jungsoo memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan sendu nya, tangan nya dengan cekatan merapikan simpul dasi. Tak lupa ia juga merapikan rambut hitam nya dan sekali lagi mengecek kerapian seragam nya. sekolah nya cukup ketat untuk masalah kedisiplinan salah sedikit saja ia bisa di hukum membersihkan toilet sekolah. Ia yakin seragam nya sudah lengkap dan rapi ia hanya perlu membawa tas dan jaket nya lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Hanya saja ia selalu malas untuk sarapan dan bertemu dengan adik laki-laki nya yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia benci.

Jungsoo tidak tahu kapan ia mulai membenci adik laki-laki nya yang berjarak 2 tahun dari nya dan ia tidak tahu apa alasan membenci nya. Ego Jungsoo terlalu besar untuk mengakui bahwa adik nya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada nya. "Jungsoo-ah! Cepat turun dan sarapan!"

Jungsoo sadar dari lamunan pagi nya setelah mendengar teriakan khas ibu nya,helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulut nya. ia harus bersiap menemui Ayah,Ibu dan Adik laki-laki nya dan jika beruntung tidak akan ada pertengkaran antara ia dan sang Ayah. Jungsoo menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa tas ransel nya dan juga jaket nya,karena udara di Seoul pada musim gugur memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jungsoo bisa melihat Ayah nya sedang duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil membaca Koran pagi tak lupa secangkir kopi ada di samping nya. sedangkan Kyuhyun seperti biasa nya selalu menampilkan wajah ceria dan cengiran khas nya, menyapa sang kakak yang memang jarang tersenyum.

Jungsoo menyantap sarapan nya dalam diam, matanya sesekali melirik Ibu nya yang dengan telaten menyiap kan segala keperluan Kyuhyun. "Ibu aku bisa sendiri" Kyuhyun dengan halus meminta Ibu nya untuk berhenti. Ia tahu setiap gerakan Ibu membantu nya saat itu pula hati Jungsoo terluka. Kyuhyun tahu Kakak laki-laki nya pasti sangat membenci nya,bertahun-tahun kedua orang tua nya lebih memperhatikan diri nya di banding Jungsoo. Ia juga lupa kapan terakhir kali bermain bersama,bercanda dan melakukan hal lain berdua.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi ujian akhir kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan di jawab dengan anggukan Jungsoo "sudah memutuskan akan masuk universitas mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh dengan senyuman.

"Universitas Indonesia"

Ayah dan Ibu langsung menghentikan sarapan nya dan menatap Jungsoo seolah tidak percaya dengan keputusan anak nya barusan. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, keputusan Kakak nya ini bukan hal yang baru saja di putuskan, ini sudah di rencanakan dengan matang. Ucapan Kakak nya terdengar menggampang kan. Apa? Indonesia? Itu bukan lah Negara yang dekat dengan Seoul.

"kalau memang itu keputusan mu Ayah dan Ibu akan menyiapkan keperluan mu"

Kyuhyun langsung melotot ke arah Ayah nya yang melipat Koran. Rasanya kok Ayah menyetujui keputusan tidak masuk akal Kakak nya "Ayah! Indonesia itu jauh loh…"

"sudah lah Kyuhyun, ini bukan urusan mu ini urusan ku dan masa depan ku. Lebih baik kau urusi masa depan mu. Ada Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu ada di samping mu"

Kyuhyun tahu ucapan Jungsoo barusan merupakan sindiran halus untuk nya. Jungsoo dengan cepat menyelesaikan sarapan nya lalu pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu. Padahal jam masuk masih lama tapi ia memilih jalan lebih dulu dengan alasan ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Jungsoo hingga sosok Kakak nya itu hilang dari balik pintu.

Semua nya terasa memuakan, perhatian berlebihan Ayah dan Ibu membuat nya muak. Menjadikan hal itu penghalang bagi nya dan Jungsoo, melukai hati Jungsoo hingga tidak berbentuk. Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu harus melakukan hal seperti ini hanya demi dirinya yang mungkin tidak akan hidup lama.

Sang Ayah berdeham untuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun "jangan terlalu banyak berfikir Kyuhyun, ini semua demi diri mu"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya "Jungsoo Hyung terluka terlalu banyak Ayah, apa Ayah tidak sadar? Rencana nya ke Indonesia merupakan alasan untuk menghindari kita"

Ibu mengelus pundak Kyuhyun agar anak laki-laki nya tidak terbawa emosi "Jungsoo suatu saat akan mengerti keadaan kita, bersabarlah nak. Dia punya masa depan yang lebih baik dan kau harus memikirkan masa depan mu juga jika semua nya ingin kembali seperti semula"

Wajah Kyuhyun perlahan melembut meski hati nya sedikit menolak dengan semua nya ini. bagi nya ini tidak lah adil, Jungsoo adalah Kakak nya dan ia berhak tahu masalah keluarga ini dan berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Kedua orang tua nya tetap menyayangi kedua anak nya tanpa membeda-bedakan hanya saja saat ini Kyuhyun lah yang paling membutuhkan kedua orang tua nya.

 **0o00o0o00o**

Jungsoo melempar tas nya di meja dengan kasar, masih agak kesal dengan perbincangan tadi pagi. Seolah kepergian nya merupakan hal yang sepele bagi kedua orang tuanya,bukankah itu memang keputusan nya? ke Indonesia agar bisa menghindari Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua nya. Jungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan memandang keluar jendela, suasana kelas pun masih sepi hanya ada ia seorang. Kepala nya sudah merancang apa yg akan di lakukan nya nanti di Indonesia,menikmati hidup nya di Negeri Orang.

"pagi-pagi sudah melamun"

Jungsoo mendengus kesal. Kepala nya di pukul menggunakan kamus oleh Heechul-teman sebangku nya- yang baru datang. "bertengkar lagi?"

Jungsoo mengusap kepalanya "tidak… hanya sedang berfikir rencana nanti ke Indonesia"

"kau yakin akan kesana?"

Jungsoo mengangguk mantap. Kenapa orang-orang meragukan nya pergi ke Indonesia? "tentu saja yakin, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala nya untuk kesana? Bahasa Indonesia sudah ku kuasai yah walaupun masih kaku"

"Indonesia itu jauh,Jungsoo-ah. Kau butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai kesana dan tentu saja kau tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul se enak nya"

"memang nya aku merencanakan untuk pulang? Aku akan sangat jarang pulang"

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,teman nya yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala. Penjelasan apapun tidak akan di dengarkan dan sekeras apa pun Heechul mencegah,Jungsoo tetap pada keputusan nya. sebagai teman yang baik,Heechul akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih nya,senyum yang membuat Heechul berhenti mengkhawatirkan nya. Jungsoo tahu teman nya ini sangat mengkhwatirkan keadaan nya dan dengan tersenyum ceria seperti ini membantu mengurangi ke khawatiran Jungsoo. "berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu pada ku,kita bisa jadi bahan gossip" ucap Heechul

"sekalian saja kita buat gossip nya jadi lebih besar, gimana?" Jungsoo mulai menjahili Heeechul dengan merangkul pundak nya dengan mesra. ReflekHeechul langsung mundur dan membuat nya jatuh dari kursi. Jungsoo tertawa puas bisa menjahili Heechul sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa menggerutu.

Di balik jendela ada Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum melihat Kakak nya ceria, sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada Heechul yang mampu membuat Jungsoo ceria. Heechul menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yg mengintip dari balik jendela,Heechul hanya menganggukan kepala nya. memberi isyarat bahwa Jungsoo baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangan nya lalu pergi ke kelas tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi kepada Jungsoo bukan karena kesalahan Kyuhyun,hanya sebuah ketidak terbukaan yang membuat segala nya menjadi menyadari hal itu tapi enggan mengakui nya,ego nya terlalu besar dan luka yang sudah terlanjur dalam menutup segala nya.

 **0o0o0oo0o**

Kyuhyun duduk sambil menopang dagu nya,menatap anak-anak di sebaya nya yang bebas bermain di lapangan. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya berlari di lapangan bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman dan juga dengan Kakak nya. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun, meratapi nasib pun percuma yang harus ia lakukan adalah berjuang sebisa nya.

Sudut bibir pucat Kyuhyun tertarik mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika teman-teman sekelas nya melambaikan tangan ke arah nya yang tidak bisa ikut olahraga. Salahkan saja Dokter sekolah yang melarang nya ikut olahraga, bukan kah olahraga itu sehat? Kenapa Dokter malah melarang nya? aneh.

"aku tahu kau pasti sedang menggerutu kan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Dokter sekolah menyebalkan itu tersenyum pada nya,Kyuhyun malas meladeni Dokter sok tahu itu dan kembali menikmati pemandangan. "aku dan Dokter penanggung jawab mu sudah berdiskusi tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan. Untuk kali ini kau tidak di perboleh kan mengikuti olahraga"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah malas. "iya aku sudah tahu jadi jangan di bahas lagi,bosan mendengar ocehan mu setiap hari"

Dokter sekolah yang bernama lengkap Shin Donghee itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut "jangan khawatirkan Jungsoo,mengkhawatirkan nya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan mu. Berjuang lah untuk sembuh dan setelah itu baru kau jelaskan segala nya"

"tapi kenapa Ayah dan Ibu sampai memperlakukan ku seperti ini dan malah mengabaikan Jungsoo Hyung"

Dokter Shin memasukan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku jas putih nya dan bersandar di dekat jendela, ikut memandangi teman-teman Kyuhyun yang ada di lapangan. "mereka tidak mengabaikan nya justru mereka percaya bahwa Jungsoo mampu melakukan segala hal sendiri, Bagi Ayah dan Ibu mu menyembunyikan keadaan mu adalah hal yang terbaik karena jikaJungsoo tahu keadaan mu maka ia pasti tidak akan bisa konsentrasi"

Kyuhyun sedikit bisa menerima alasan itu tapi tetap saja, Jungsoo akan terluka lebih dalam karena hal ini. Kyuhyun mengusap hidung nya,kemudian matanya melebar ketika tahu yang keluar dari hidung nya adalah darah "Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun.. ayo ke UKS"

Dokter Shin langsung membantu memapah Kyuhyun untuk menuju ruang UKS. Bola mata hitam milik Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang sedang memapah Jungsoo. Mereka bertemu di depan pintu UKS pada saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat hidung Jungsoo yang juga mengeluarkan darah serta wajah pucat dan lelah. Apa yang terjadi pada Jungsoo?

Mata Jungsoo berkunang-kunang,pandangan nya sedikit kabur sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yg terjadi pada Kyuhyun hingga dipapah oleh Dokter Shin. Samar-samar pula ia mendengar seruan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya hingga akhirnya semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"bukan nya tadi Jungsoo Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Tangan nya sibuk menepuk pipi Jungsoo agar Hyung nya itu sadar tapi sia-sia karena Jungsoo tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter Shin segera mengangkat tubuh Jungsoo dan membaringkan nya di kasur. Memeriksa tubuh Jungsoo yang terbaring di kasur,Dokter Shin memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan Jungsoo. Wajah pucat dan pipi yg mulai sedikit tirus, sangat berbeda dengan Jungsoo dulu. Tubuh Jungsoo yang sekarang seolah tak terurus atau memang dia sengaja tidak mengurus diri nya sendiri.

"bagaimana Dokter Shin?" Tanya Jaehan "baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter Shin melepas stetoskop nya "dia hanya kelelahan,stress dan kurang asupan nutrisi. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak belajar karena sudah memasuki tingkat akhir"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, untung nya tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada Jungsoo.

"karena rencana gila nya ke Indonesia,dia jadi melupakan segala nya termasuk kesehatan nya. dari tadi ia hanya sibuk dengan buku nya" ucap Heechul memecah keheningan. Heechul membungkukan badan nya berpamitan pada Dokter Shin. Sebelum pergi Heechul menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan yang kau sembunyikan tetapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk mu dan untuk nya maka aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kalian"

"terima kasih Heechul Hyung"

Heechul melambaikan sebelah tangan nya sambil berjalan keluar UKS,sudah tidak ada hal yg ia lakukan lagi. Jungsoo sudah berada pada orang yang tepat.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jungsoo yang masih tertidur, mengusap kepala Kakak nya dengan lembut dan merapikan poni yg menutupi dahi. "Dokter Shin, jangan beritahu kan keadaan ku pada nya "

Dokter Shin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "kau tadi sempat mimisan jangan lupa untuk minum obat mu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban,meski dengan berat hati ia harus pergi dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih terbaring. JikaJungsoo tahu ada diri nya saat sadar bisa di pastikan Jungsoo akan segera pergi dari UKS dan mencoba menghindar lagi. Sungguh,Kyuhyun ingin semua nya kembali ke sedia kala. Mengembalikan hubungan kedua orang tua nya dengan Jungsoo dan tentu nya mengembalikan hubungan mereka berdua.

Jungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba meyakin kan diri nya sudah lebih baik, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Warna putih yang mendominasi ruang UKS membuat mata nya perlahan terbuka lebar. "UKS" gumam nya.

"kau sudah sadar?! Belajar memang penting tapi menjaga kesehatan juga lebih penting,kau kelelahan dan kurang nutrisi" jelas Dokter Shin.

Jungsoo mencoba bangun dari kasur kemudian meraih gelas berisi air putih yang di berikan oleh Dokter Shin. Meminum nya dengan perlahan lalu menaruh nya di meja. "Dokter Shin"

"Ya…."

Jungsoo mengerutkan kening nya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum pingsan. "apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Seperti nya aku melihat mu memapah nya tadi" Jungsoo sedikit tidak yakin karena pengelihatan nya samar-samar tadi

Dokter Shin menatap iris mata Jungsoo ada raut kekhawatiran dan keraguan di dalam nya. Dokter Shin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo barusan

"Kyuhyun…"

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Chapter 2

" Kyuhyun hanya mengambil kotak obat untuk teman nya dan langsung pergi. Tenang saja,dia tidak melihat mu pingsan"

Jungsoo masih diam tapi dari wajah nya terlihat lega. Dokter Shin juga menghela nafas lega karena Jungsoo percaya pada ucapannya dan Dokter Shin menyuruh Jungsoo untuk tetap berada di UKS sampai kondisi nya kembali sedia kala. Jungsoo menurut dan kembali beristirahat.

0o0o00o0

Jungsoo memijit tengkuk nya yg sakit,berbaring di UKS ternyata membuat tubuh nya bukan sembuh tapi malah tambah sakit semua. Jungsoo heran kenapa banyak teman nya membolos dengan alasan sakit? Padahal kasur UKS tidak enak.

Setelah makan malam ia kembali ke rutinitas nya sehari-hari yaitu belajar,karena ia tidak mau gagal dalam ujian masuk Universitas. Semakin rajin ia belajar maka semakin cepat ia bisa pergi dari rumah,setidak nya itu yang ada di pikiran Jungsoo

Tok..tok..

Jungsoo tetap melanjutkan menulis dan bergumam tanpa mempedulikan pintu yang sudah di ketuk berkali-kali

"Hyung, ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku membawakan mu makanan"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya,tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Jungsoo. Kyuhyun pantang menyerah, ia tetap mengetuk pintu kamarJungsoo berkali-kali bahkan dengan volume yg keras.

Jungsoo berdecak kesal,pensil yang ada di tangan nya di taruh dengan kasar. Dengan langkah yang cepat,ia membuka pintu kamar nya

"apa!" seru Jungsoo kesal karena jam belajar nya di ganggu oleh sosok yg ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan seruan kesal kakak nya, tanpa menunggu ijin sang pemilik kamar-Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan-. Jungsoo memutar kedua bola mata nya,ia menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di tepi kasur nya "cepat keluar"

"aku akan keluar setelah melihat Hyung makan"

Jungsoo mendengus kesal, dilirik nya nampan yang berisi Susu Coklat panas dan 2 potong sandwich. Jungsoo bisa menebak sandwich yang bentuk nya berantakan adalah buatan Kyuhyun, "terserah mu sajalah, aku mau belajar"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia tetap teguh pada pendirian nya. menunggu kakak nya memakan makanan yang sudah ia buat. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia akan menunggu.

Jungsoo pun kembali focus belajar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun. Toh anak itu tidak berisik. Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat Jungsoo yang begitu giat belajar,rupanya ucapan nya untuk ke Indonesia bukan lah sembarang ucapan. Jungsoo benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah

"kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan "aku,Ayah dan Ibu akan merindukan mu"

"Ayah dan Ibu memiliki mu untuk apa mereka merindukan ku"

"Hyung..." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedih " apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuat mu kembali seperti dulu"

Jungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangan nya,lalu memutar kursi belajar nya menghadap Kyuhyun. Menatap bola mata Kyuhyun yang memantulkan sosok nya "kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama ini?"

Jungsoo menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan nya tapi tidak bisa,ia tidak mau menghancurkan masa depan kakak nya

"see? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab nya,tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ku" Jungsoo kembali memutar kursi nya dan melanjutkan menulis. Tidak peduli pada sosok Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas berkali-kali. Kyuhyun memegang dada nya yang mulai sesak,nafas nya berubah tidak beraturan dan detak jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan, benda yang ada di dalam jantung nya sudah mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun yang tertidur di kasur nya, nafas nya tidak beraturan dan terlihat cepat. Jungsoo kembali menatap nampan yang ada di samping nya kemudian dengan perlahan ia makan sandwich dan menghabiskan segelas susu coklat.

Jungsoo mengusap dada nya yang terasa sesak,apa yang terjadi pada nya terlalu menyakitkan. Kepala nya memutar kembali memori saat ia mulai menyadari keanehan orang tua nya.

Jungsoo saat itu masih SD tepatnya kelas 6 SD,tiba-tiba saja ia di titipkan oleh paman dan bibi nya selama beberapa bulan lama nya. Ayah dan Ibu membawa Kyuhyun entah kemana, setelah kembali dari tempat yang ia tidak ketahui Ayah dan Ibu nya tiba-tiba berubah. Mereka berdua lebih sering menghabisakan waktu bersama Kyuhyun, memperhatikan segala sesuatu nya,menyediakan kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat Jungsoo meminta kedua orang tua nya untuk datang ke pentas seni sekolah nya,mereka tidak bisa dan hanya memberikan uang saku.

Jungsoo tidak lagi bisa berbicara kepada kedua orang tua nya, ingin bertanya apa yang sebenar nya terjadi tetapi malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran nya dengan Ayah. Jungsoo sempat berfikir bahwa ia bisa saja merupakan anak pungut tapi kenyataan nya tidak. Kyuhyun pun tidak berkomentar apa-apa meski Jungsoo sudah membujuk dengan segala cara. Hingga suatu ketika Jungsoo membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke Lotte World agar adik nya mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi,namun Kyuhyun tetap saja bungkam dan malah sibuk bermain ini dan itu. sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun pingsan.

Pipi Jungsoo merah karena di tampar oleh sang Ayah. Bahkan di marahi habis-habisan hanya karena Kyuhyun pingsan, toh tak lama Kyuhyun kembali pulih sedia kala. Orang tua nya saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Saat itulah Jungsoo berhenti bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk diam,seiring berjalan nya waktu Jungsoo menjadi pendiam ketika berada di rumah dan menutup diri dari siapapun. Ia juga mulai membenci Kyuhyun. Raehan mulai terbiasa melihat kedua orang tua nya yang terlihat lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo menghela nafas lelah nya lalu kembali belajar hingga tertidur.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan,mengedipkan matanya yang memang mengantuk "maaf Hyung tapi ini memang yang terbaik untuk mu" gumam Jaehan dan kembali tertidur dengan nafas yang mulai teratur.

0o0o0o0o

"Hyung!"

Jungsoo kembali memutar kedua bola mata nya melihat tingkah adik nya yang menyebalkan "aku punya tiket film gratis. Ayo temani aku nonton!"

Jungsoo dengan tegas menjawab "Tidak!"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau kena tamparan Ayah lagi karena mengajak mu keluar, kalau mau pergi ajak saja Ibu dan Ayah. Aku mau belajar"

Kyuhyun memang keras kepala, ia terus membujuk Jungsoo agar mau menemani nya keluar rumah. Sejujur nya memang ia merindukan Jungsoo yang selalu mengajak nya bermain,ini mungkin bisa jadi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan nya.

Jungsoo menyentakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik-narik lengan nya "aku mau belajar Kyuhyun!" bentak Jungsoo. Suara bentakan nya terdengar hingga ke telinga kedua orang tua nya terutama Sang Ayah. Derap langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar ke telinga Jungsoo, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar merutuki kesalahan nya karena lepas kendali. Ia harus bersiap menerima tamparan Ayah nya .

"Jungsoo!"

Benar. Bahkan Ayah nya sudah meneriakan nama nya. Kyuhyun berdecak dan langsung berada di depan Jungsoo untuk melindungi nya. "Ayah aku mohon ini bukan salah Jungsoo Hyung aku lah yang memaksa nya untuk menemani ku pergi" Kyuhyun menghadang Ayah nya yang hendak menampar Jungsoo "Ayah..."

Perlahan Ayah menurunkan tangan nya yang sempat terangkat untuk menampar Jungsoo, tanpa banyak bicara Ayah berbalik arah tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jungsoo "apa salah ku? Sebegitu benci nya kah Ayah pada ku? Aku hanya tidak sengaja membentak Kyuhyun tetapi Ayah mau menampar ku"

Jungsoo mengigit bibir bawah nya menahan tangis,ia tidak mau orang lain melihat nya menangis termasuk di hadapan kedua orang tua nya.

"Segera selesaikan sekolah mu dan pergilah ke Indonesia sesuai rencana mu" Ucap Ayah tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Ibu hanya mengikuti langkah Ayah dari belakang dan menatapJungsoo dengan tatapan sendu yang bahkan Jungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud nya.

Kyuhyun menuju kamar nya mengambil mantel nya dan juga mantel milik sang kakak tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menarik lenganJungsoo sambil melemparkan mantel. Jungsoo menurut. Menolak ajakan anak di hadapan nya ini akan menimbul kan ke kacauan seperti tadi. Bahkan ucapan Ayah nya tadi memiliki makna tersendiri bagi nya. secara tidak langsung Ayah menyuruh nya agar pergi dari rumah.

Sampai di Bioskop,mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam theater yang sudah tertulis di lembar tiket. Telat 5 menit dari jam yang sudah di tentukan tapi tidak apa-apa toh inti dari film nya belum fokus menatap layar lebar di hadapan nya begitu juga dengan Jungsoo. Film yang ia tonton bukan lah sembarang film, tiket yang di dapat juga cukup susah mengingat film ini memang bagus. Film yang bertema tentang keluarga, mengisah kan seorang Adik yang mendadak buta setelah melakukan pertandingan Judo dan seorang Kakak yang di kenal sering keluar masuk penjara. Film yang berjudul 'Hyung' itu di bintangi oleh anggota Exo yaitu Do Kyungsoo dan Jo Jungsuk.

Sepanjang film berlangsung tidak satupun berbicara, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing entah menyimak film atau tidak. sampai akhir nya film pun habis, orang-orang sudah mulai keluar dari theater satu persatu tinggal mereka berdua yang belum beranjak dari kursi penonton. "film nya bagus"

"sangat bagus" sahut Jungsoo dengan penuh penekanan "aku akan mengabul kan permintaan mu"

Kyuhyun mengerut kan kening nya "permintaan ku?"

Jungsoo menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "aku akan menjadi Hyung yang kau ingin kan, aku akan menemani kemanapun kau pergi tapi hanya sampai aku lulus sekolah setelah itu tolong berhenti mengikuti ku "

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena aku tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini!" seru Jungsoo. Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahan sekarang tumpah begitu saja tanpa ia bisa tahan lagi "aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau,Ayah dan Ibu sembunyikan dari ku."

"tapi Hyung.. kita bisa mencoba semua nya lagi dari awal."

"tidak Kyuhyun. Aku sudah lelah. Bertahun-tahun menghadapi sikap Ayah yang dingin, Ibu yang selalu memperhati kan mu,serta tamparan Ayah yang setiap kali mendarat di pipi ku hanya karena kesalah kecil yang ku lakukan pada mu. Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu Kyu. Semua nya berubah tanpa aku mengerti"

Kyuhyun tidak mampu membalas perkataan Jungsoo. Ia hanya diam karena sadar selama ini Kakak nya sudah banyak terluka. Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdoa agar semua nya bisa kembali seperti semula meskipun ia harus menukar nya dengan nyawa nya. nyawa yang di perjuang kan oleh kedua orang tua nya hingga mengorban kan kebahagiaan Hyung nya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin merasakan kehidupan yang begitu hampa. Percuma ia bisa bernafas dan hidup jika Kakak nya menganggap nya tidak ada,percuma jantung nya berdetak jika ia melukai hati Jungsoo.

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo menaruh tas ransel nya di kursi lalu membuka nya dan mengeluarkan isi nya. berbagai macam buku sudah tergeletak dengan tidak beraturan di meja nya. Bahkan Heechul sampai menggeleng kan kepala nya rasa-rasa nya ingin sekali membakar semua buku yang ada di meja Jungsoo. Heechul mengambil kamus bertuliskan 'Bahasa Indonesia-Korea' "wah... kau benar-benar niat pergi ke Indonesia rupanya"

"kalau tidak mau membantu lebih baik diam" Jungsoo mengambil kamus nya dari tangan Heechul dengan kasar "sebaik nya kau belajar dari pada bermain-main terus"

Heechul hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabat nya satu ini,seperti nya menggoda nya sedikit saja tidak akan jadi masalah. Hitung-hitung menghibur nya kan? Heechul mulai berfikir sebentar lalu ia memulai aksi nya. "ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang budaya Indonesia? Nanti kena Culture Shock loh"

Jungsoo mengangguk sebagai balasan, lalu Heechul pun melanjutkan ucapan nya "apa kau tahu? Di Indonesia ada hal yang harus di lakukan ketika seseorang pindah ke rumah baru. Mereka biasa nya melakukan ritual mengusir setan penunggu rumah"

"sok tahu" jawab Jungsoo "aku tidak pernah melihat mu mempelajari Budaya Indonesia"

"kalau tidak percaya kau bisa lihat di Handphone ku"

Heechul menyodor kan telepon genggam nya, ia memutar sebuah Video yang memang ia dapat saat sedang mempelajari Budaya Indonesia. Jungsoo dengan serius mengamati Video itu hingga akhir nya suara teriakan Jungsoo menggema di dalam kelas,bercampur dengan suara tertawa Heechul.

Tentu saja Jungsoo teriak. Tiba-tiba di Video muncul sosok hantu wanita berambut panjang dengan punggung yang bolong. Hantu khas Indonesia muncul tepat di depan layar Handphone. Jungsoo benar-benar terkejut hingga berteriak dan melempar buku nya tanpa sadar, seluruh siswa pun menatap dan menertawai nya.

"Sialan kau Heechul! Awas nanti akan ku balas dengan yang lebih kejam"

Heechul hanya mengangguk sambil terus tertawa karena melihat wajah Jungsoo yang ketakutan, bahkan Heechul bisa melihat nafas Jungsoo yang masih belum beraturan. Tapi tawa Heechul tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas dan menarik lengan Jungsoo "ikut aku sekarang!"

Jungsoo hanya menurut lengan nya di tarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa nya ke halaman belakang sekolah,tidak terlalu banyak orang di sana dan mereka bisa berbicara dengan leluasa "aku tidak mau kau berpura-pura baik kepada ku seperti yang kau jelaskan kemarin"

"loh? Bukan kah itu yang kau ingin kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kan kepala nya dengan tegas, matanya menatap Jungsoo yang ada di hadapan nya. Jungsoo baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun begitu serius "lebih baik kau bersikap kepada ku seperti biasa yang kau lakukan. Berpura-pura baik kepada ku sama saja kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri"

Kyuhyun berbalik membelakangi Jungsoo, telapak tangan nya menyentuh dada nya yang sesak serta Nafas nya mulai tidak beraturan . perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih mematung di tempat, memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

Heechul hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu dari jauh tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa, karena masalah ini memang hanya bisa di selesaikan oleh mereka hanya mampu membantu Jungsoo dengan menghibur dan menemani nya. itu lah fungsi sahabat. Heechul pun akhir nya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungsoo, menepuk pundak sahabat nya itu dengan pelan. "kenapa wajah mu itu? kau masih ketakutan?"

Jungsoo menepis tangan Heechul yang ada di pundak nya "Hah? Aku? Takut? Tentu saja tidak. aku hanya terkejut. Terkejut dan takut itu beda"

Heechul mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya sambil tersenyum tipis penuh makna "oh. Begitu.. bagaimana kalau sabtu malam kita ke Theme Park?"

"aku mau belajar"

"belajar itu penting tapi jangan overdosis juga. Kau butuh penyegaran otak, kasihan otak mu itu di pakai berfikir terus tanpa istirahat. Sekalian membuktikan kalau kau tidak penakut"

"maksud mu?"

"kita ke Rumah Hantu!" seru Heechul sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan "kau tidak bisa menolak karena teman-teman juga setuju untuk ikut"

"Heechul... Kau!" Jungsoo mendadak geram dengan tingkah sahabat nya yang mendadak aneh. Tapi kedengaran nya cukup menyenang kan apalagi beberapa teman sekelas nya juga ikut. Tapi kalau harus kerumah hantu...

Jungsoo bergidik ngeri meski hanya membayangkan nya saja. Hantu?! Jungsoo termasuk orang yang takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'hantu'. Bagaimana ia bisa lolos? Minta tolong siapa? Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin,hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun saja tidak akur. Bahkan tadi saja sempat bertengkar kan. Jungsoo benar-benar harus mengusir gengsi nya dan minta tolong pada Kyuhyun.

00o0o0o0

Jungsoo berdeham di depan kamar Jaehan, memberanikan diri nya mengetuk pintu kamar adik nya. Kyuhyun pun terkejut melihat Hyung nya ada di hadapan nya "ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menahan perasaan senang yang membuncah di dalam hati dan tetap memasang ekspresi yang tenang

"ehem.." Jungsoo beredeham sebentar "sabtu teman-teman mengajak ku ke Theme Park tapi aku harus belajar, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Kyuhyun menyungging kan senyum nya. apa tadi? Theme Park? Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau Hyung nya ini takut dengan hantu. Pasti ia ingin menghindari ajakan teman-teman nya untuk tidak masuk kerumah hantu,sampai membuang gengsi nya dengan menghampiri adik yang di bencinya itu.

"maaf aku sibuk"

Blam!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar nya, di dalam kamar ia menahan tawa. Pasti saat ini Hyung nya sedang panik. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu nya kembali "baik lah" jawab nya "tapi ajak juga aku kesana"

Jungsoo melotot. Mengajak Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin. Ia bisa-bisa di tampar lagi jika mengajak Kyuhyun pergi keluar.

"terima kasih. Tapi tidak usah"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahu nya acuh "ya sudah. Selamat bertemu dengan para makhluk menakut kan itu"

Blam!

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar, membiarkan Jungsoo berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar adik nya.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jungsoo memandang sekeliling Theme Park yang ada di Seoul tepat nya Lotte World, taman ria terbesar di Korea Selatan. Jungsoo menghela nafas nya berkali-kali sambil menoleh ke belakang, teman-teman nya sedang tertawa di atas penderitaan nya. Heechul menepuk pundak nya memberi kode untuk segera masuk ke dalam karena sudah memegang tiket masuk.

"jangan mengulur waktu Jungsoo" ucap Jinyoung "ayo masuk"

Jungsoo mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat menahan marah dan kesal hingga tiket yang ada di tangan nya pun menjadi lusuh. Tapi di hati yang paling dalam, Jungsoo menikmati waktu bersama teman-teman nya. selama ini ia selalu menutup diri dan jarang bergaul dengan yang lain kecuali dengan Jungsoo dan sekarang teman-teman nya ada bersama nya. "Kalian!"

Heechul dan beberapa teman nya kompak menoleh kebelakang. "terima kasih!" seru Jungsoo sambil tersenyum. Langkah nya di percepat dan merangkul teman-teman nya itu.

"sama-sama!" seru mereka semua.

Kyuhyun mengerat kan jaket nya dan mengikuti langkah Kakak nya yang sudah memasuki Lotte World. Ternyata Jungsoo lebih memilih masuk kerumah hantu di banding mengajak nya, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dan akhirnya diam-diam mengikuti Jungsoo dari belakang.

Jungsoo mengikuti kemana pun teman-teman nya pergi, pertama mereka menaiki wahana Ekstrem hingga puas. Lalu bermain permainan yang ringan seperti memancing,memanah dan menembak. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan hadiah ketika memenangkan permainan, ada yang dapat topi,gantungan kunci,gelas dan boneka beruang ukuran sedang. Jungsoo mendapat kan boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat, ia akan memajang nya di kamar nanti. "mau bertukar dengan ku?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyodor kan sebuah gelas yang ia dapat.

Jungsoo langsung memasukan boneka nya ke dalam tas "tidak mau" jawab Jungsoo. Dan di sambut oleh tawa teman-teman nya yang lain. Heechul pun akhirnya memasukan gelas nya ke dalam tas.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum melihat Kakak nya begitu bahagia bersama teman-teman nya. jika ada waktu dan kesempatan Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah membuat Kakak nya ceria.

Kyuhyun meraba dada nya yang sudah mulai sesak bahkan keringat dingin pun keluar dari tubuh nya. tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit nya, Kyuhyun akan terus mengikuti Kakak nya.

0o0o0o0o

Jungsoo menoleh ke sekililing, memastikan tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Karena sejak tadi perasaan nya tidak tenang,seolah ada sesuatu yang menghimpit nya. Heechul menghampiri Jungsoo dan menepuk pundak nya "kau takut?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada mengejek. Karena saat ini mereka memang sedang ada di depan pintu masuk Rumah Hantu. Jungsoo melepaskan tangan Heechul yang ada di pundak nya.

"ayo masuk" ucap Jungsoo dengan mantap. Bahkan teman-teman nya yang lain sampai kagum dengan kepercayaan diri Jungsoo. "ini kan hanya bohongan" lanjut nya.

Jungsoo benar-benar harus masuk kedalam bersama teman –teman nya. tetapi sungguh, bukan rasa takut yang ada di hati nya,ada perasaan lain yang membuat nya tidak nyaman. Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk mengusir imajinasi nya yang berlebihan.

Heechul,Jungsoo dan teman – teman lain nya melangkah kan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang gelap. Suara-suara teriakan sudah mulai terdengar, suhu udara bahkan sedikit lebih dingin dari luar ruangan.

Grasak!

"Heechul-ah!" seru Jungsoo sambil menarik hoodie Heechul hingga sang pemilik hoodie tertarik kebelakang. "ada yang memegang kaki ku"

Teman-teman yang lain sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, sedangkan Heechul sibuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jungsoo yang menarik hoodie nya "lepaskan kan tangan mu bodoh! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa"

Jungsoo pun mengendurkan cengkraman nya tapi tidak berniat melepaskan nya "sialan! Yang lain sudah kabur duluan"

"itu karena kau berteriak" seru Heechul kesal. "ayo jalan lagi"

Mereka berdua pun mempercepat langkah agar segera bisa keluar dari Rumah Hantu, terutama Jungsoo yang tidak melepaskan cengkaraman nya pada Hoodie Heechul. Suasana kembali hening,hanya ada suara-suara tangisan yang terdengar samar-samar. Sisi kanan dan kiri terdapat beberapa patung dengan wajah yang menakutkan,sesekali patung itu bergerak dan membuat Jungsoo berteriak heboh.

"kalau begini, gendang telinga ku bisa pecah" gumam Heechul sambil menutup telinga nya. semakin mereka berjalan suasana Rumah Hantu semakin menakutkan, hingga membuat Jungsoo mencengkram hoodie Heechul dengan erat. Heechul terbatuk kecil karena Jungsoo menarik hoodie nya hingga leher nya sedikit tercekik "Eh! Jungsoo! Lepaskan tangan mu dari hoodie ku,aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" seru Heechul kesal.

"ini menakutkan Heechul-ah" Suara Jungsoo tertahan "kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada jalan keluar?"

"itu karena kau menarik-narik hoodie ku"

Mereka berdua sibuk meributkan hal-hal sepele tanpa melanjutkan selangkah pun,padahal jalan keluar dari Rumah Hantu masih lumayan. Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening,tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Lalu perlahan ada suara langkah yang di seret, reflek Jungsoo memandang sekeliling nya "tidak ada apa-apa, tapi makin lama suaranya makin jelas" ucap Raehan takut

Rambut panjang hitam tergrai dan mengulur sempurna dari atas tepat di depan wajah Jungsoo. "AAAAAAARGGGGHHHH!" Jungsoo berteriak kencang sambil menarik hoodie Heechul dan berlari kemcang. Sang pemilik hoodie pun reflek tertarik dan mengikuti Jungsoo yang berlari.

"lepaskan tangan mu dari hoodie ku bodoh!"

"tidak akan ! sampai kita keluar dari ruangan ini"

Jungsoo terus berlari sambil menarik Heechul tanpa menoleh kebelakang, sedangkan Heechul pasrah di tarik Jungsoo.

"hosh…hosh…hosh.."

Jungsoo dan Heechul akhirnya keluar dari Rumah Hantu dengan nafas terputus-putus, teman-teman lain nya sudah ada di depan pintu keluar sambil tertawa puas. Melihat kedua teman nya yang kehabisan nafas karena ketakutan "sumpah! Ini terakhir kali nya aku mengajak mu ke Rumah Hantu. Aku bisa mati karena tercekik" protes Heechul.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban ataupun ucapan balasan dari Jungsoo. Mata Heechul beralih ke Jungsoo yang mematung seolah masih menatap hantu, Heechul pun mengikuti arah bola mata Jungsoo. "Kyuhyun!" seru Heechul. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya Kyuhyun nekat mengikuti Jungsoo ke sini.

Kyuhyun merapatkan syal nya, asap tipis keluar dari mulut nya ketika bernafas. Wajah pucat nya terlihat jelas di mata Jungsoo. Kyuhyun memegang dada nya yang sangat sesak, rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas. "kau terlihat sangat gembira Hyung"

"kenapa kau ada disini?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat mu tersenyum,Hyung"

Bruk!

Tubuh Jungsoo sama sekali tidak bergerak, tangan nya gemetar melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan di hadapan nya. seketika kepala nya tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Heechul lah yang pertama kali menolong Kyuhyun, mengangkat tubuh adik Jungsoo dan menggendong nya. "Jungsoo! Sadarlah…!" seru Eunwoo.

Jungsoo menatap Heechul dengan tatapan ketakutan. "kita kerumah sakit dan segera hubungi Ayah dan Ibu mu. Jangan takut, aku akan ada untuk mu"

Jungsoo pun mengangguk perlahan, ia menghubungi Ibu nya terlebih dahulu. Menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun dan memberitahu alamat Rumah Sakit yang di tuju. Jungsoo sudah memikirkan sekenario terburuk dalam hidup nya, ia tidak siap jika hal buruk menimpa nya atau bahkan Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahuKyuhyun bukan lah anak yang gampang pingsan dan kini timbul berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepala nya. apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun ? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun terluka parah? Dan pertanyaan paling penting di kepalanya adalah, bagaimana jika Ayah mengusir nya?

0o0o0o0o0

Suara derap langkah Ayah dan Ibu yang panik terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Wajah panik tergambar jelas di wajah mereka berdua yang sudah berada di UGD, bahkan sang Ibu tak henti-henti nya memohon agar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Jungsoo sama sekali tidak berani menyapa kedua orang tua nya, ia hanya duduk di kursi penunggu sambil memandang wajah panik Ayah dan Ibu nya. tak lama seorang Dokter keluar dari Ruang Gawat Darurat, mereka berdiskusi tanpa mengajak Jungsoo. Dokter itu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Ayah,membuat Jungsoo makin penasaran apa yang sebenar nya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah Dokter menyampaikan kondisi Kyuhyun, sang Ayah memutar tubuh nya dan menatap Jungsoo. Seketika tubuh Jungsoo mati rasa, kepala nya kosong. Tatapan menusuk dari Ayah nya cukup membuat nya merasakan rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

"kenapa kau membawa Kyuhyun bermain tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah, Hah!" seru Ayah dengan wajah memerah karena marah. "kau mau membunuh nya?!"

"Ayah! Aku bahkan tidak tahu Kyuhyun bersama ku, dia mengikuti ku!" balas Jungsoo. Suara Jungsoo terdengar serak. Mencoba menahan tangis yang sudah mulai melesak keluar. "kenapa menyalah kan ku"

"Ayah tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun dari mu, kau jelas-jelas salah. Jika kau tidak memberi tahu nya bahwa kau pergi bersama teman-teman mu. Dia tidak akan mencoba mengikuti mu"

Ayah menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap Jungsoo setelah itu tatapan nya beralih ke arah Heechul. Heechul sendiri kaget mendapat tatapan dari Ayah Jungsoo yang tidak bisa ia artikan. "keputusan ku sudah bulat, demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Segera kemasi barang-barang mu dan keluar dari rumah "

Jungsoo mematung. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Ayah kandung nya mengusir nya dari rumah hanya karena Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya pingsan! "Ayah! Aku masih bersekolah! Ujian ku tinggal sebentar lagi, aku janji akan pergi tapi tunggu sampai aku lulus" Jungsoo mengatupkan kedua tangan nya memohon agar ia tidak diusir dari rumah. Mata Jungsoo beralih kearah Ibu tetapi Jungsoo tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia ingin kan. Ibu nya bahkan setuju dengan keputusan Ayah.

"keputusan Ayah sudah bulat, Ayah akan memberi mu uang. Terserah kau mau tinggal dimana, Ayah tidak peduli."

"aku juga anak mu! Aku anak kandung mu!"

"tidak.. sekarang kau bukan lagi anak ku. Sekarang pulang kerumah dan kemasi barang-barang mu"

Jungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangan nya, mata nya menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan benci dan marah. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi nya. "baiklah jika itu mau kalian, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menginjakan kaki lagi kerumah apapun keadaan nya" Jungsoo memutar tubuh nya, keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menangis.

Heechul tidak percaya kedua orang tua Jungsoo akan melakukan hal sejauh itu. Heechul berinisiatif mengejar Jungsoo tetapi langkah nya terhenti ketika Ayah Jungsoo memanggil namanya "ada yang paman ingin biacarakan pada mu"

Heechul terkejut "apa?!"

"…"

Tobe Continue


End file.
